Spock's Love
by Spirkluva11
Summary: James T. Kirk is a man, a ladies man. Or so he thought, after talking about his relationship with Spock Prime, he finds out he isn't a ladies man, but a Spock's man. Ever since he's loved Spock so much, but only gets love back from the Prime version. K/SP
1. Chapter 1

Jim Kirk – put simply – liked the older Spock. The Spock that he put up with on a daily basis was still with Uhura, which stung a little bit, and was so stoic one would think he's either a statue, or a mannequin. However, Spock Prime was a totally different brand of Spock. He obviously was 150 some odd years older than his own Spock, which really showed. It didn't matter to Jim though, since the warmth and love that shone in Prime's eyes that he didn't get from his own Spock. It really did make him realize that someone in this universe actually liked him for who he was. For once, he didn't mind being seen as a ghost, it was a ghost of another him, and he didn't mind that since the Jim Kirk that Spock Prime knew, was just as awesome as himself.

So he was really glad to hear that the _Enterprise_ was getting two weeks of Shore Leave on New Vulcan. Spock himself was also enlightened to the idea; not so much for McCoy, who was grumbling about 'green-blooded hobgoblins everywhere' for the next couple of days.

Jim was so excited to be going to see his old friend again, that he just wanted to call him up.

The warmth that he loved so much shone in Spock Prime's eyes as he showed up on the other side of the trasmition. Jim beamed as he turned up the light on his side of the line. "Hey old man, I'd just like to tell you that the _Enterprise_ is heading over to New Vulcan for a two week long Shore Leave."

Spock bowed his head much as his younger alternate self did. "I am pleased to hear that." Jim simply shrugged his shoulders as he kept a smile plastered on his face. "Though we got some serious things to talk about once I get there." He said, pointing his finger defensively at the older Vulcan.

The warmth that was always there in Spock's eyes stayed, however the happiness slightly faded. So did the happy quirk of his lips. "What is the matter Jim?"

Jim shrugged his shoulders slightly as he simply cleared his throat. "We'll be there in a few days, I'll see you then."

Jim Kirk was a busy man, hell, he wished he could have poured his heart out to the older Spock, but that would be less ideal. For what he wished to be speaking of with him was a very careful subject.

Speaking of Spock's, when Jim got out of his quarters, he met up with Spock walking down the corridor.

"Good morning Captain." Spock said with a simple tilt of the head as a wave. "I am surprised to see you awake before I have gotten to my post at the Bridge."

Jim nodded his head simply as he fell into step beside Spock. "Yeah, well I had things to attend to, so I woke up earlier today than I normally would." He stated as he rubbed at the back of his neck, wishing the yawn that creeped into his mouth to stay away.

"Your body is not accustomed to waking so early in the morning Jim." Spock said simply as he glanced over at Jim yawning again, but this time not trying to hide it. "I advise you do not continue your actions."

Jim smirked slightly as he nodded his head, weighing the idea in his head. "It was a one time thing Spock." He said, waving his hand to dismiss the current topic. "Just needed to talk to the old man to tell him we're heading to New Vulcan."

Jim didn't see the stiffening figure of his First Officer at the mention of his alternate older self.

"So total change of the subject, but are you going to show Uhura around New Vulcan?" Jim asked as he looked over to see an even stiffer than usual Vulcan treading next to him. "You know, the whole 'Boyfriend shows girlfriend around planet, home and meets parent' thing."

Spock nodded his head simply as he seemed to speed up his walk a little. This caught Jim off guard, and before he realized it, he had to jog slightly to catch back up with him. "What, you not going to bring her because you might get looked down upon when it comes to being with a human girl?"

Spock's eyes turned dark, not the good lust kind either, but more of a death dark. "There is nothing to be spoken of here Captain." His fluid steps became faster, wider, making Jim fall behind him. Jim didn't bother catching up, just simply scratched his head and wondered what ticked Spock off.

He reached the turbo lift, waiting for it to come back down so he could get to his post. As he waited, another person joined him, and he turned to meet up with Uhura standing next to him with her arms crossed, not meeting his eyes.

"Morning." He simply said, turning and pressing the button for the turbo lift again. "Do you know why Spock's got his Vulcan panties in a bunch?"

Uhura shifted, clearing her throat before shrugging her tense shoulders. "I have no idea." She said with a slight hiss. "Sir."

Jim made a note that the 'sir' was an added on name, making the air between him and Uhura seem to get even tenser. If possible he felt as if he would choke on the uncomfortable air hovering around his mouth. "Well we're heading over to New Vulcan, I just asked him if he was going to show you around, you know, whole boyfriend shows girlfriend around his planet thing."

The turbo lift opened up, and Uhura seemed to stomp into it, with Jim following in slight worry. "Why is it whenever I bring that up, whoever I'm talking to gets mad about it?" he asked as he watched Uhura standing as far away from him as possible. She shook her head, licking her lips, looking away from him still.

Jim shrugged as he waited for the turbo lift to get to the Bridge.

Looking over to both Spock and Uhura's stations, it seemed both of them were fuming over what Jim had brought up.

Jim didn't particularly know _why_ but simply just shrugged and moved on with his day. Thankfully, he didn't really have to do anything, because all they were doing was going straight to New Vulcan. No stops, no fighting with other ships, just going to go and hang out with the surviving Vulcans.

"How long until we arrive at New Vulcan Sulu?" Jim asked, sitting down in his Captain's Chair, and folding his legs.

"We should arrive in about-"

"Three point two five days Captain." Spock cut in, turning in his seat to look at Jim.

"Well thanks for the exact number Spock." Jim said with a small playful smile sent in Spock's direction. Spock simply seemed to stiffen again, before turning back to his station without another word.

Yeah, Jim just wanted to get to New Vulcan already.

Since there really was nothing to do on the Bridge – and Spock wasn't talking to him like he was the plague – Jim figured he would go and pay his favorite doctor a visit.

Walking down the corridors towards the Medical Bay, Jim was thinking of why both his First Officer and his Communications Officer were so… much like pissy queens.

He couldn't find an answer; there were no good reasons to why both Spock and Uhura would be so pissed off at _him_ for no _reason._

Lost in thought, Jim didn't realize he was standing in the middle of the sickbay, probably looking like a moron.

"Dammit Jim, what do you want?" McCoy growled as he trotted over holding a hypo up in his 'I'm going to stab you in the neck with this' pose. Kirk defensively put his hands up, waving McCoy away from his neck. "I'm just bored. We're heading to New Vulcan in a few days, but meanwhile what's a Captain to do?"

McCoy grumbled about not bothering him as a suggestion, before wandering away from Jim. Hurrying to catch up, Jim tugged at his friend's shoulder, pleading with only his eyes to give him some company.  
"No." McCoy growled. "God dammit, if you love the green blooded Vulcan so much, go hang out with him!"

Jim quickly shushed him, glancing around the mostly empty Sick Bay, checking for any people who might have heard that. "Bones, look," he cleared his throat, before pulling his friend over to a secluded area of the Sick Bay, "I like Spock, and more of a like like way, but nobody can know that except me, and you."

McCoy rolled his eyes, but nodded his head anyways. "Fine, if you want to treat this like a middle school crush, then you treat it like that."

Jim weakly smiled before thanking McCoy. "It's just that I can't do anything for the fact that he's with Uhura, and the fact that he just doesn't like me like I like him."

"God dammit, you just used 'like' too many times in a damn sentence Jim." McCoy complained, before turning on his heels, and evacuating the bubbles of Jim's annoyance. "Go talk to the damn Vulcan why don't'cha?"

Jim let that roll on his mind. Perhaps seeing if Spock was in a better mood would be a better idea then trying to get McCoy to do anything with him. Plus, Jim didn't feel like drinking right now, and that was pretty much the only thing that McCoy could put up with along with him. Even maybe he could get Spock to play chess with him like the old man suggested about a week ago! Jim was never a real chess man, but hey, the old man said that him and his Jim Kirk really loved to play chess whenever they had the free time.

Turning on his heels, Jim left the Medical Bay, back en route towards the Bridge to talk to a specific Vulcan.

"Come on Spock, you've got all this junk you can do in the next couple of days." Jim whined as he pushed at Spock's shoulder. "You love chess, and I've got a board in my quarters, let's go play a game or two."

Spock looked over at Jim with cold eyes. Man, either Spock was really pissed for some reason, or Jim was really used to the warmth and happiness that shone from the old man's eyes.

"I have many duties to attend to before we reach the new Vulcan colony Captain." Spock said, paying attention to his work again, not even looking at Jim. "For me to go and play a meaningless game with you would be illogical."

Jim couldn't believe his ears. "You LOVE chess, and you're calling it meaningless?" he was baffled on how uncooperative Spock was. Maybe he should use his Captainy powers to ground Spock and make him go to his room or something. "It's a logical game, you get to spend time with a friend, and plus, it's almost Shore Leave! You should be relaxing, not working super hard."

With a simple shake of the head, Spock declined once more. "I do not have time, and there is no meaning to play a friendly game with a superior subordinate."

"But Spock, I'm your _friend_ damn it!" Jim exclaimed, realizing that his conversation with Spock was getting a little loud for the Bridge full of other people.

"Friends to not bother friends when they are trying to work with meaningless petty attempts for them to have company." Spock nearly hissed in anger as he glanced back over at Jim with even darker madder eyes.

It felt like Spock had just vaporized Jim's heart, for he was now not even calling him a friend. Calling his trying to get him to play a friendly game of chess 'petty attempts for them to have company' which wasn't what Jim wanted.

"Fine." He hissed back. "Be a fucking pointy eared bastard about it." Jim turned, and left the Bridge in a huff.

The anger didn't last long, and turned into a retched sadness that he realized wasn't going to go away any time soon.

The only person who he could feel he could talk about this with – other than Bones, he wasn't in the mood for some put down and cuss words – was the other Spock ironically.

He called him, waiting for him to answer on the other side of the trasmition.

"Hello Jim. It hasn't been very long since you last contacted me." Spock Prime said with a small quirk of the lips that was more showing since the wrinkles around his face showed it off more. Then the quirk disappeared, and his eyes saddened. "You are crying Jim, may I ask why?"

Jim rubbed his palm under his eye, getting it wet with tears that he hadn't known he had cried. "It's you. Well other younger you."

Without admitting it, Spock seemed to sigh slightly. "I had not wished for pain to be brought down on you Jim." He said quietly, watching as Jim rubbed at his eye some more with his gold sleeve. "The Spock you know must be deeply troubled if he has made you cry and not yet apologized."

"Yeah well, he's just being a dick, and calling me a loser in his own special way." Jim hissed, not able to meet his friend's eyes.

"I assure you Jim, any Spock would instantly feel worrisome about making any Jim Kirk cry." Spock said with a small smile. "We would never want to make you cry."

Jim slightly chuckled, though it was dry and not full of humor. "Yeah, but this Spock is a fucking prick." He complained as he felt his heart rip again. "I don't know how the hell I'm supposed to love him like you say."

Spock ducked his head, simply bowing it in thought. Funny, his Spock did that as often as this one did, apparently there were many things that were the same with his Spock, and this one. Weird.

"Love is not logical Jim." Spock finally answered. "I assure you that if love was logical, then life would be simpler. However, it is not."

Jim simply sighed rubbing at his eyes. "I don't see how that helps me though." He said in a tired put down tone. "I mean, you're right. I can't help but love the pointy-eared dude, and he doesn't even like me as a friend back. It – put simply – eats shit."

A small smile crept onto Spock's face. "Love is also complicated Jim." Then another voice called from off the screen. Spock's head turned in the direction of the voice, nodding his head at the words that Jim couldn't make out. "Give me a minute please." Spock then turned back to Jim.

"Complicated love, but do not worry." He said with that smile still there on his lips. "Give him time, for all Spocks in any known universe is also afraid of commitment much as Jim Kirks."

Jim wanted to ask a question, but Spock complained about having to go and do important man stuff. Jim would understand that, more often than not, he had to leave these conversations for his Captain duty. He bid Spock Prime a farewell, even smiling wide when Spock put up the 'live long and prosper' hand along with saying the words.

Jim – simply because he was in a better mood now – even did it back, smiling wider when Spock's lips quirked upwards.

He couldn't wait until he would get to New Vulcan. A new idea was rolling in his mind, and it was about as sweet as a kid with a cavity.


	2. Chapter 2

After thinking long and hard about his plan, branching it out and adding little pros and cons to the list, Jim had to put the first step into play. There obviously weren't many steps to it though, but he did need certain things for the plan to work out. With a strut that showed off that he was sure his plan would start working right after the first step. Since it was lunchtime – man he had been planning for a long time now – he figured that he could find Step One in the Mess Hall.

McCoy.

When he entered the cafeteria, he searched for the normal image of his grumpy doctor friend. Brown mop of hair, light blue uniform shirt, sitting alone… yep, there he is! Jim moved to the other side of the cafeteria sitting across from his friend. "What do you want?" McCoy growled, taking another bite of his burger. Jim just shrugged his shoulders slightly as he leaned his elbows onto the table in front of him, keeping his cheeks in the palms of his hands. "Can't I just sit with my friend while he eats lunch without wanting something?"

"No. You can't." McCoy stated madly as he continued eating anyways. He could get mad at Jim, but there was no reason for him to not eat because of it. They stayed like this for a while, McCoy eating, and Jim simply sitting and looking around the Mess Hall. "Really Jim, what do you want?"

"Since we're heading to New Vulcan for-"

"Fuck no."

"I haven't even finished yet!"

"I will not go down with you to find out there's a whole planet of those fucking green blooded hobgoblins."

Jim simply smirked softly as he looked back down at McCoy's food. "I'm just asking you to stay there with me for the first day so that you can give me a few shots and keep an eye on me so that the next two weeks down there won't be so bad." McCoy grunted as a response as he moved to grab his drink. "I'll stay there for one day Jim." He said as a growl. "Only one fucking day, no way am I running around like morons with you and a bunch of those pointy-eared bastards." McCoy drank his water before looking over at Jim who had a smile on from that answer.

"Believe me, I wouldn't want you down there any longer than needed." He said with a small smile as he stood up and started to walk off.

"Why wouldn't you want me with you?" McCoy asked after him, getting suspicious.

* * *

Jim Kirk was wandering down the hallways from the Mess Hall when the good doctor caught up with him. "If you really want me down there Jim, I'll stay." He assured, even if it was half-assed, since the last thing McCoy wanted to do was stay all around Vulcans. Jim looked over at McCoy with a frown. "No, I just need you down there with me for a day, and then you can go back. Seriously, I don't mind." He assured as he continued down the hallway towards the turbo lift to get back to the Bridge. Even if the last thing he wanted was the face Spock again. "Well God damn Jim, Spock obviously isn't in the mood to hang out with you for two weeks straight, and you're not the kind to stand around alone." McCoy groused as he simply walked beside Jim. That was true, Jim wasn't known to do really anything alone. He would always ask for McCoy, or Spock to come and go with him to whatever he was doing.

"It's ok Bones, I've got it covered." Jim guaranteed once again. "Seriously, you only need to be there for the first day."

Jim hadn't figured that McCoy would be so persistent with being with him for more than a day. It did seem a little awkward that he wanted to spend two weeks alone on a planet, but if McCoy were to know his plan, then it would all make sense. Of course he couldn't tell him though, he couldn't let anyone know. McCoy rose his eyebrow, but shook his head anyways as the two boarded the turbo lift. Jim commanded it to go to Sick Bay, seeing as McCoy didn't need to go to the Bridge and see the possible tense air of it all. "I will never understand your mind and how it works Jim."

A cocky smile grew on Jim's face as he let his plan roll on his head for the umpteenth time. The plan that he hoped wouldn't fail, he really needed it's results right now. "Maybe I won't even understand how it works." He joked which earned him a small smirk from McCoy who had now crossed his arms.

"What I'll guess though, is that your mind is thinking of something that I don't want to be involved in at all." McCoy stated which was a true fact about Jim's devious plan. Jim nodded his head before the turbo doors swished open, and McCoy bid farewell and walked out. The doors shut closed again, Jim then commanded the Turbo Lift to go to the Bridge.

For a few minutes, Jim was all alone, so he wouldn't have to smile for anyone.

He leaned on the wall of the lift, letting out a large sigh. He rubbed his hands on his face before clearing his throat and then coughing.

He really wanted Spock to love him. He hated himself for thinking like some Mary-sue of some stupid high school based show. That's what he felt like though. The main character of that stupid high school show, loving the other guy main character, but he was with some other woman that Jim was friends with. It was like some virus that he got ever since he met with Spock Prime and learned all about the relationship that both Primes had shared… made him want that for himself.

He wanted Spock's love so bad, but Spock wasn't offering it to him. In fact, he wasn't offering it to anyone so it seemed. Well other than Uhura of course, they were together. That's when Jim started to wonder how much love she really got from Spock.

That's when he took the rest of his lift ride to thinking about Spock and Uhura's relationship. There were NO public signs of affection. NONE at all that Jim could possibly think of. The only one that Jim can even recall of is the one kiss before him and Spock went to go deal with Nero months ago. He'd been hanging out with Spock a lot more since they defeated Nero, so he also spent some time with Uhura, but they really didn't do anything special other than stand next to each other. Sure, Uhura maybe nuzzled Spock's shoulder, but that was truly utterly it.

Which made him seriously wonder how much love the other him got at all. The only one that would know that would be Spock Prime himself, the one who either gave him gallons of love, or kept him wanting more when they were together. Since they were heading to the new Colony, he could just ask him once they got there in a few days. God, but Jim couldn't wait a few days. He wished that the ship could just possibly move _faster_ so that he wouldn't have to wait so damn long to ask all the questions that Spock Prime had the answers too.

The doors swished open, and Jim walked out, passing some pretty women red shirts whose names he forgot. And he didn't really care anymore seeing as his eyes only saw Spock attractive. Which frightened him for a moment.

Speaking of Spock, he entered the Bridge, and found him sitting in the Captain's chair. He looked over the back of it with a nod of his head, climbing out of it as Jim walked over. He sat down at his station before he started speaking.

"You did not give the conn to anyone Captain. It is natural for the First Officer to take over while the Captain is away." Spock stated as if he was telling Jim why his butt had inhabited where it shouldn't have been. Jim didn't mind, in fact – being the stupid girl-in-a-high-school-crush mode he was in – he loved the fact Spock had been sitting in his chair.

"No problem, I don't mind."

Jim's Mind: "Omg, Spock actually sat in my chair, and omg his butt germs are where my butt is sitting! Omgomgomg~!"

Keeping cool however, realizing that he was thinking like a teenage girl instead of a big manly Captain of the best Starship in the universe, Jim went and sat. He crossed his legs – as he always did – before watching the multiple stars fly by the vessel. He simply sat there and watched the stars for a few minutes. He must have sat there longer than he thought, because before he knew it, he heard his name over and over again.

"Keptian?"

"What Chekov?"

"I vasked you to sign this vor me."

Jim climbed out of his chair, and wandered over to Chekov's station that had an open screen on it requesting Jim's signature on the console before him. Jim grabbed the pen that Chekov offered him, reading over the explanation that Chekov needed, and then signed his name at the bottom with: 'Captain James T. Kirk' which look just like a bunch of squiggles and loops to him. The console made a beep, then the whatever did something and Jim turned away, then wandered back to his chair.

Woo, that was exciting.

So far, that day had been miraciriously boring after he had spoken to McCoy about staying with him the first day. The morning was way to… dramatic for him though. If he could have just evened out the morning drama to spread itself out along the both the morning and the evening… Either way, there wasn't much to do now.

Jim was surprised to hear his name uttered from Spock's station. "Captain, I require your signature on this forum before continuing." He stated, turning in his chair to face Jim.

Sure, because Jim really loved just running around and signing a bunch of crap.

Of course though, Jim got up for the second time, wandering over to Spock's station. He looked over towards the pop up open screen thing. This one was longer, took longer to read, and used a lot of big words that Jim had a hard time trying to process what it was getting at. He wondered for a second why they couldn't just tell them what they wanted in one sentence. "We want you to go and run around this planet. Get plant samples. Don't die." Isn't that easy enough?

"Ok, here let me sign." He said as he reached his hand over towards Spock's hand that held the pen in it. His fingers brushed over Spock's knuckles, and there was a sharp inhale from the Vulcan. Jim stopped, and his eyes darted over towards Spock's. That made the brown eyes dart down and away. Jim cleared his throat quietly, grabbing the pen from Spock's hand, signing and nodding his head as he walked off.

Time to call the old man again.

* * *

"Jim, as much as I enjoy you contacting me, you have done so three times today."

"Sorry. I can't wait three days for all these questions to be answered."

A small smile formed on Spock Prime's lips as he simply shook his head. "My own Jim was never willing to wait." He said simply. He then looked over to the side, before looking back over at Jim. "May I ask why you're calling however?"

"It's another thing about Spock."

"I am not a 'gal pal' Jim. If he has done something that made you giggle, then I am not the one to talk to."

"I am a Captain of a Starship you know. I don't 'giggle'."

"All right. What has he done now?"

"It's what he did after I touched his hand. I was grabbing the pen from him – I needed to sign something – and my fingers brushed against his knuckles."

"I am guessing he took a sharp breath in?"

Jim smiled softly as nodded his head. He then imitated what Spock had done a while ago. He then looked over at Spock Prime for an explanation of why he did that. Spock Prime was sitting there, just Vulcan-smirking to himself.

"You have pecked him on the cheek Jim."

Jim was quiet after that sentence was uttered from Spock Prime's lips. He let his brain process what he had said, over and over and over again, hoping for a different answer. However, it was always the same, yes, apparently Jim had just done the equivalent of a wife kissing her husband goodbye for work on the cheek. That made both him and Spock slightly freak out.

"Bullshit."

"It is no such thing. Vulcans kiss with their hands and fingers. For you to even brush the tips of your fingers against his own, that would be kissing in our culture." Spock Prime explained, pointing at his own tips of his fingers, all the while having a small upturn of the lips.

Jim sighed as he rubbed his forehead with his palm. "I guess accidentally kissing him really doesn't help me gain his love, now does it?"

"I would not think so."

"Figures."

Spock Prime bowed his head, before it turned back up when Jim heard another Vulcan's face calling off from the distance. It was their native tongue – which sounded like gibberish to Jim – and Spock was replying easily, waving off the much younger Vulcan. "You have called me at a poor time Jim." Spock Prime said with almost sadness in his voice. "I have duties to attend to, so any other questions you may have must be answered at a latter time."

Jim sighed, nodding his head. "Yeah I know. I've gotta get back to my chair again."

"Live long, and prosper Jim."

"LLAP for you too."

Spock Prime nodded his head with another Vulcan-smirk, before the transmition went dead. Jim turned off his side of the call, before sighing, and leaning back in his chair. The computer buzzed with a transmittion from the Bridge. Uhura's voice came on. "Bridge to Captain. Message from Starfleet, there's something that I'm sending to your comm. right now, it's something to do with our Shore Leave destination."

Jim sighed loudly, before pushing the button then speaking. "Ok, I'll check it out. Thanks Uhura."

The comm. buzzed with a new message thing, and Jim poked at the screen to get it to come up. Beginning to read the message, again, Jim wondered why they couldn't just figure it all out in a short simple paragraph. It went on and on and on about 'New Vulcan is not a designated Shore Leave planet' and how 'Since New Vulcan is currently reconstructing their culture, for any star ship to choose that planet for Shore Leave would be unacceptable, for the Vulcans need their own kind to adapt to the planet. They do not need crew running around and having fun while they do work reconstructing their civilization.'

AKA: 'We no want you be there. No no, we no let you go there.'

With another huge utter sigh, Jim busied himself with making a reply to them. He and the whole _Enterprise_ were going to have Shore Leave on New Vulcan, whether Starfleet liked it or not. He was a Captain dammit, he could make his own decisions, and nobody could tell him what to do when it came to his ship. New Vulcan may be hot, but there were plenty of trees, and natural lakes and streams not to far from the colony. In fact, Spock Prime had told him that he was teaching the new children about plants, plants that actually can LIVE in the heat instead of dying like they did back on Vulcan. Green leafy plants with beautiful flowers.

Sounded like a great place for Shore Leave to him!

After sending the reply however, he realized that he could be breaking protocols going to New Vulcan against Starfleet's orders. He didn't really care though, because his plan was in the works now, and not any stupid moron from Starfleet was going to ruin it now.

Not on his watch.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well first of all, do you like my author's note at the bottom, or at the top? Because I think I like the bottom more myself. But then again, if I do put it at the top, then I get to warn you about stuff or tell you something BEFORE you read the entire story, because if I don't put it before, and I put it down here... then whatever I told you would be meaningless. All well, I don't really mind or care or anything.

Anywho, SO sorry for lack of updates lately. On THIS mainly, and on other stories of mine. I've been playing video games a lot, but also I'm sort of stuck on most of my current stories. It's hard to get the plot up and running when I don't know what the next part of the plot is. But either way, here's a new LONG chapter! It's almost 3,000 words, and I call that long, seeing as I used to do only half of that. Don't worry, we'll be getting to New Vulcan sooner than later, I'm just as anxious to get there as Jim is. ;D


End file.
